The Adventures of Rin Honne
by Thedumbingsilence
Summary: Loosely based off of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, nothing belongs to me. About a boy and his best friend.


America and The Poles Next Door.

I was six when we moved from our home in Germany; the year, 1986. To a place I vaguely knew about, only from school and my parent's constant chatter about America. The house which we moved to, was spacious and I felt very at home from the moment I saw it. The yards were separated by fences as if it were a courtesy notion to stay on your lawn, and it had antisocial written all over it. I admit I had mixed feelings about living in America but was prepared to move forward, even if it meant taking a gigantic leap across an entire ocean.

"Len give me your bags if you're not coming inside," said Mutti who was juggling with her own luggage and a sleeping Marth.

"I'll be there in a moment." I called back, staring up in awe at the house. It was then, from the corner of my eye, I saw him. He was like a ghost and bed sheet pale, silently observing me from the fence that separated our yards. He wasn't all that tall, his darkly colored shirt puffed out, and shoulder length white hair was messily tied back. He smiled warmly in my direction and I noticed his oddly colored (red) eyes from behind his square-frameless-glasses.

"Where are you from?" he asked, and then I knew he wasn't originally from America actually he sounded like my Russian neighbor from Berlin… but not exactly.

I faltered, not sure what to do; Mutti and Vati warned me to steer clear of strangers but also told me to be courteous to adults and to speak when spoken to. I decided it wouldn't hurt to reply.

"Germany," called I, letting the English word for my country roll of my tongue.

"Ah," the man's smile widened and he began to speak in German with immense accuracy, "I myself was once a foreigner too, I'm Dell Honne; from Poland!" He fixed his glasses. "Do you think you can get you're parents out here, ah? I'd like to speak with them."

"Sure!" I complied.

-It was hard to describe my parents relief knowing there was a German speaker just next door.

"This is our son Len," Mutti finally said.

-To my embarrassment I realized introduction were never given on my part.

"Ooh, how wonderful! My daughter Rinto would probably love to meet him-"

"You have a daughter?" I asked, interrupting him; Mutti shot me a disapproving look which I chose to ignore.

"Indeed. Ya she's around your age and is in desperate need of a friend." Dell eyes raised playfully as did the tone in his voice, but I could tell he wasn't trully joking. "Ah, would you like to meet her?"

"Ja, Ja!" I exclaimed ecstatically. "Does she speak German?"

Dell nodded, then scratched the back of his head, "She knows five languages at the moment… fluently and I'm working with her on Belarusian." Dell turned around, "I'll be back." and then he raced towards his house.

"A live wire isn't he?" mumbled Vati.

"At least he speaks German." Mutti muttered.

Dell returned with what looked to be a ball of clothes with two pale hands hanging down. "Meet Rinto Tsukimine Kagamine Honne." Dell held the wad of clothes up to reveal a blonde, miniature version of him. "But most call her Rin. Ah!"

"Good to meet you all!" Rin said, tipping a white French Kepi she had been wearing.

I gave her a look, if Dell hadn't said she was a she I could've sworn Rin was a boy. Her blonde hair was cut back into a military style crew cut, bangs held back by plain white hair clips, her clothes were customized in a very odd style, and judging by the way they all hung off her like beggar rags I guessed they were all originally Dell's.

"You must be Len," she stated flatly, shooting me the same look I had given her. "Very nice to meet you as well, eh."

"You have a very polite child," cooed Mutti.

Dell beamed and set the girl down, kissing her on the cheek.

Rin conversed with her father from a point on the other side of the fence where I could not see. Polish was traded back and forth between the two, and Dell began to chuckle as if Rin had said something amusing. The albino then looked up at me, "Rin says she'd like to become friends with Len."

I didn't know why I felt discomforted by this statement, it was just that it rubbed me the wrong way, more of an order than a request. Rin also came off like some bad omen to me, she seemed like either the greatest thing or the worse thing that could possibly fall upon somebody. So I weighed my options: be lonely and aloof by not interacting with Rin, or try my luck and make friends with the rather unnerving child. Out of sheer courtesy (and perhaps a little of my own interest in her) I decided to toss the dice and make friends with Rin.

"May I come and see her?" asked I from my place below the fence.

"Of course you may, ah." Dell answered, smiling warmly.

I made my way to see the strange girl who had since moved to be by herself away from the adults. She stared intently down into the lens of her microscope, "Oooing"and "aaahing" like a spectator at a sports event. Her back was turned to me but I could see her clap giddily as she gave out a cheer, she was an odd duck… but nonetheless intriguing.

"Rinto…" I began.

"Rin, most people prefer to call me that." She cut in, not bothering to turn to face me, "But I suppose you are free to call me whatever you like, eh?"

Now I was always brought up in formality, nicknames weren't something I normally used, sure people called me, "Lenny, Lenneth, and Rin's favorite: Lennifer." However I simply stuck to calling her Rinto since I found that to be the most respectful tittle… we weren't really close friends at that time.

"So Len, what brewery did your father work in, Ya?" She asked, turning around to face me.

I opened my mouth to answer until the fact that I remembered no one ever saying anything about Vat's work prior to moving here, and Rin couldn't have guessed and be that dead on. Perhaps Dell informed her, but no

"Just a small one in Berlin, nothing fancy or notable," I finally answered, "how did you know?"

Rin smirked and said that she would tell me that another day, but now she must attend to more serious matters.

"You and I will be friends, eh?" Rin stated.

"Sure, if you want."

"I would." Rin said sharply. Her expression immediately changed to melancholy (something that she did a lot in her life) "Are you ever lonely? Or bored out of your mind?"

"All the time!"

-Rin grinned, and picked up the microscope by its neck. She shifted her Kepi around, its circular cap's golden leaves gleaming in the sun's light. "Would you like to accompany me on adventures of mystery, romance, and forgotten lore?" asked she, her voice suddenly becoming sage-like.

I shrugged, but eventually nodded.

"Let's shake on it, eh?" Rin extended her hand, it was pale, like her father's; callused fingers like those of a craftsmen.

I smiled, and took her hand. Her grip was surprisingly strong, like it could crush bone.

"Oh how do you feel about dead bodies? And chasing after dangerous criminals?" asked Rin.

"Pardon?" I shot her a disturbed glance, which Rin replied to with a quirky grin.

"Did Tata forget to mention? We sometimes do detective work, eh." Rin scratched the back of her head and grinned devilishly, "So my friend, I think this ought to be exciting. Very well then, shall we begin? Welcome to my world… Len."


End file.
